kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Drios1 Projects
|Wildside Woods 2 = |Iron Outpost = |Agony Hike = |Poison Chasms 1 = |Elsewhere 1 = |Poison Chasms 2 = |Unnatural Shrine = |Elsewhere 2 = |Forgotten Citadels = |Concrete Madness = |Grisly Bog 1 = |Grisly Bog 2 = |Elsewhere 3 = |Odd Heights = |Skewered Torture = |Isle of the Misfits = |Chill Factor = |Arctic Misery = |Forbidden Sanctum 1 = |Forbidden Sanctum 2 = |Torrid Wasteland = |The Dreadful Hollow = |Weathered Rise = |Frigid Peaks = |Dismal Grove 1 = |Dismal Grove 2 = |E.T. Panopticon 1 = |E.T. Panopticon 2 = |Azure Getaway = |Sand Vault = |Boomerang Torture = |Thieves' Town = |Decaying Swamp = |The Sky God's Tempest = |Toxic Sea = |Elsewhere 4 = |Elsewhere 5 = |Elsewhere 6 = |Elsewhere 7 = |Elsewhere 8 = |Elsewhere 9 = |Empyrean Kingdom 1 = |Empyrean Kingdom 2 = |Empyrean Kingdom 3 = |Lion's Haunt = |Ra's Trap 1 = |Ra's Trap 2 = |Barren Mire = |Tropical Intruders = |The Lost Valley = |Midtown Assault = |Isle of the Vile Creatures = |Jet Set Beach = |Dragon's Nest 1 = |Dragon's Nest 2 = |Death's Summit = |Killing Arena = |Wooden Fort = |Attack on Mars = |Cabin Fever = |Elsewhere 10 = |Elsewhere 11 = |Elsewhere 12 = |Elsewhere 13 = |Elsewhere 14 = |Elsewhere 15 = |Elsewhere 16 = |Elsewhere 17 = |Elsewhere 18 = |Calypso Isle = |The Oubliette = |Ziggurat Scaffold = |Ascension From Hell = |Bog of Mystery = |Dusk Hideout = |Final Chaos 1 = |Final Chaos 2 = |Heady Metal = |Desert Void = |Dark Forest = |The Squall = |Lion Kings' Reign = |Mars' Retaliation = |Thieves' Maze = |Run Kid Run = |Terror Pit = |Bermuda Triangle = |Warpath = |Elsewhere 19 = |Elsewhere 20 = |Elsewhere 21 = |Elsewhere 22 = |Elsewhere 23 = |Elsewhere 24 = |Elsewhere 25 = |Elsewhere 26 = |Elsewhere 27 = |Elsewhere 28 = |Elsewhere 29 = |Elsewhere 30 = |Elsewhere 31 = |Elsewhere 32 = }} ---- Download the final damn version now Kid Chameleon Heady Metal's Revenge (2017 Final) Hey Everyone here is the most updated version of the game. It boasts 18 new levels and new additions to the levels be it palette alterations or redesigns. Enjoy and make a ton of youtube videos to share. The Return of The Kid Chameleon After the game Wild Side was banned from the last incident involving players becoming trapped within the game realm an unknown publisher bought the rights and the machine itself. Not believing what had happened and testing it using the latest virus software; the now new owner decided to reignite the hype that is Wild Side. well deep within the source code; Heady Metal, the games all powerful super villain, was still at work with his devious plan to capture all players as his trophies. unbeknownst to the new players again the unimaginable started to take place; the players weren't coming out winners but instead stayed locked in the digital dungeons of Wild Side game over achievers. Well after news hit the world it wasn't long before the hero and savior of the last incident would find out. This is his story. his story again. only he can thwart the evil plans of Heady Metal. He being... The Kid Chameleon! Take control of Kid Chameleon as he traverses through the hectic mazes of Wild Side taking on dragons, tanks, scorpions, etc... Be prepared to don the amazing helmets that grant you many awesome abilities like being a stealthy samurai, an ax wielding maniac, a skycutting gravity defying jetboarder, and many more. Are you ready to return to Wild Side and stop Heady Metal once more? Level List What you see here is the main flag path of levels that are in this game. Will you be able to find the extra levels and are you good enough to beat them? Kid Chameleon: Heady Metal's Revenge * Stage 1 ** Wildside Woods I ** Wildside Woods II ** Iron Outpost ** Agony Hike ** Poison Chasms I ** Poison Chasms II ** Unnatural Shrine ** Forgotten Citadels ** Concrete Madness ** Grisly Bog I ** Grisly Bog II ** Odd Heights ** Boss 1: Skewered Torture * Stage 2 ** Arctic Misery ** Forbidden Sanctum I ** Forbidden Sanctum II ** Torrid Wasteland ** Dreadful Hollow ** Weathered Rise ** Frigid Peaks ** Dismal Grove I ** Dismal Grove II ** E.T. Panopticon I ** E.T. Panopticon II ** Azure Getaway ** Sand Vault ** Boss 2: Boomerang Torture * Stage 3 ** Empyrean Kingdom I ** Empyrean Kingdom II ** Empyrean Kingdom III ** Lion's Haunt ** Ra's Trap I ** Ra's Trap II ** Barren Mire ** Tropical Intruders ** Lost Way ** Midtown Assault ** Isle of the Vile Creatures ** Jet Set Beach ** Dragon's Nest I ** Dragon's Nest II ** Death Summit ** Boss 3: Killing Arena * Stage 4 ** Calypso's Isle ** The Oubliette ** Ziggurat Scaffold ** Ascension from Hell ** Bog of Mystery, Dusk Hideout ** Final Chaos I ** Final Chaos II ** Final Boss: Heady Metal Kid Chameleon 3: The Final Marathon So as a few of you are aware i am in the process of making a new kid chameleon hack. By the time of this update i am well into making Stage 4. I can't wait to show it off so all of you can play it. |Island of Fear 2 = |Below the Surface 1 = |Below the Surface 2 = |Jagged Glacier = |Woods of Suffering = |Ancient Hills = |Rigid Peaks 1 = |Rigid Peaks 2 = |Devil's Hazard = |Death Valley 1 = |Death Valley 2 = |Sinister Streets = |Lonely Woods 1 = |Lonely Woods 2 = |Relay of Death 1 = |Arrowheads = |Savage valley = |Hopeless Dread 1 = |Hopeless Dread 2 = |Scorched Snare = |Eerie Expanse 1 = |Eerie Expanse 2 = |Tower of Torture = |Backstreet Syndicate = |Black Mountains 1 = |Black Mountains 2 = |Jungle Overlords = |Crystal Dungeon= |Relay of Death 2 = |Head Hunters = |Mars Metropolis 1 = |Mars Metropolis 2 = |Castles of Vengeance 1 = |Castles of Vengeance 2 = |Castles of Vengeance 3 = |Gloom Lagoon = |Palace of Maahes = |Restricted Zone = |Range of the Wild Beasts 1 = |Range of the Wild Beasts 2 = |Relay of Death 3 = |The Three Oddities = |Forests of Forever = |Ruins Long Forgotten = |Ancient Mother Ship = |Marsh of Oblivion = |Subterranean Silo = |Neo Ninja City = |Tower of Babel = |Eternal Paradox = |Zombie Metal = |Scorned Fortress 1 = |Scorned Fortress 2 = |Unstable Precipice = |Frosted Peak = |Unearthly Utopia 1 = |Unearthly Utopia 2 = |Dark Pyramid = |Wayside Woods = |Rongomai's Rage 1 = |Rongomai's Rage 2 = |Mt. Malice = |Isla de Peligro = |Wicked Remains = |Magma Chambers = |Cryophobia = |Doomed Anomaly = |Emperors of Destruction = |Bleak Abyss 1 = |Bleak Abyss 2 = |Coastline Chaos 1 = |Coastline Chaos 2 = |Elsewhere 1 = |Elsewhere 2 = |Elsewhere 3 = |Elsewhere 4 = |Elsewhere 5 = |Elsewhere 6 = |Elsewhere 7 = |Elsewhere 8 = |Elsewhere 9 = |Elsewhere 10 = |Elsewhere 11 = |Elsewhere 12 = |Elsewhere 13 = |Elsewhere 14 = |Elsewhere 15 = |Elsewhere 16 = |Elsewhere 17 = |Elsewhere 18 = |Elsewhere 19 = |Elsewhere 20 = |Elsewhere 21 = |Elsewhere 22 = |Elsewhere 23 = |Elsewhere 24 = |Elsewhere 25 = |Elsewhere 26 = |Elsewhere 27 = |Elsewhere 28 = |Elsewhere 29 = |Elsewhere 30 = |Elsewhere 31 = |Elsewhere 32 = |Elsewhere 33 = }} Category:Projects